


dive in;

by paynmyjaw (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feminization, First Time, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/paynmyjaw
Summary: Jaebeom and Jinyoung were never close. Or rather, Jaebeom never really made the effort to be close to Jinyoung. And without understanding why, Jinyoung always wanted to prove to Jaebeom that he deserved to be his friend. Or more.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	dive in;

**@ jjpforev21** What is your biggest wish for the year 2021? _#AskJinyoung_

**@notjyp** Get invided by JB ..

**@jinyoungILY** Omg, JB never invited you to his home? _#AskJinyoung_

**@notjyp** Nope

**@jjpsincebounce** JJP is a scam? _#AskJinyoung_?

**@jblovesy** yall, lets tweet _#JJPreunion_ please!

**@JYandJBlovefr** Let's hope JB will see it! _#JJPreunion_

**@ defsoul94** : **@notjyp** Lol. Come to my place tomorrow night then.

* * *

Jaebeom groaned when he heard a knock on the door. Who could piss him off at such a late hour? He had barely finished tidying up his apartment and now someone came to disturb him again. He sincerely hoped it wasn't Seungyoon who had forgotten something again. Lately, the latter kept squatting at Jaebeom's house as he felt lonely in the dorm. Yeah, it wasn’t cool being the only member who hasn't gone to the military yet but whatever, Jaebeom needed some space so he wouldn't hesitate to send Seungyoon home. Unless he offered to order the food. Yeah, in that case Jaebeom would probably tell him to stay for even a week if he wanted to.

The young man looked at the screen that allowed him to see who was in front of the door before stepping back. What could Jinyoung be doing outside his house at such a late hour? They were on their day off and we hadn't called to tell him there was any emergency so what-

‘Hey man, what the f-‘ he said as he opened the door.

‘Hey?’Jinyoung replied, raising an eyebrow.

‘Wassup?’Jaebeom asked, running a hand through his hair.

‘I was supposed to come..remember?’ Jinyoung asked.

‘What?’Jaebeom wondered, frowning. ‘What do you-Oh. Oh. Fuck. Yea. Twitter.’ He suddenly realized.

‘Yea.’ Replied the younger of the two. ‘Twitter.’

‘Right, right ..’ Said Jaebeom before wondering how he could have forgotten?

Although it wasn't really his fault. He didn't think Jinyoung would really come. Jaebeom thought they were both joking. But he should have remembered that Park Jinyoung and him didn't share the same humor and given that he had said that in front of the fans, Jinyoung had surely thought Jaebeom was being serious.

‘Fuck. Come in. Please.’ He said pushing himself slightly to the side. ‘My bad.’ He added, motioning for Jinyoung to go to the living room.

The youngest nodded before carefully removing his shoes and placing them delicately next to the stack of shoes Jaebeom never bothered to put away. This made the leader smile slightly. Park Jinyoung was such a gracious man and it was clearly not a role he had given himself in order to please the public. He was really different from all the members. Different from Jaebeom.

Jinyoung walked to the living room and gasped in surprise. He was expecting a lot, but certainly not that. It was a very beautiful living room. With either white or beige furniture while the lights were slightly dimmed. It was clearly to his liking and it was amazing.

‘It's beautiful.’ He said turning to Jaebeom.

The latter offered him a slight smile before sitting down where he was before someone disturbed him in his haven of peace.

‘So you really came huh?’ He said to Jinyoung who took his place at the other end of the sofa.

‘Looks like it.’ The latter replied, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

‘That's funny.’ Couldn't help but answer the older one.

‘Funny?’ Jinyoung repeated. ‘How?’

‘Because I didn't think we were, you know like .. serious about it. I thought we were joking.’ He explained.

‘You told me to come today.’ Jinyoung pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

‘Yea I know .. II know. I just ... yea, I really didn't expect you come. But since you're here, let's do something yea? Let's .. hm .. what do you like?’

‘Do you have wine?’ Asked the youngest.

Jaebeom laughed to himself. Of course, a man like Park Jinyoung could only drink wine.

‘Oh.Hm .. II don't drink that shit. I-sorry.’

‘Any alcohol?’ Jinyoung asked.

‘Yea. Yep. I do. I do have alcohol.’ Jaebeom replied as he stood up before heading to his bar. ‘So .. wassup?’ He asked, grabbing two clean glasses before setting them on a tray. ‘I heard you've been acting and shit.’

‘Yea, looks like they're quite interested in my abilities so I'm happy.’ Jinyoung explained, smiling slightly.

‘That's cool. I mean, I always knew you'll turn into an actor. I knew you'd be good.’

‘Have you watched it?’ The younger one wondered.

‘What?’

‘My drama?’

‘Oh…’ Jaebeom said as he suddenly felt a hot flash. ‘I-Well ..’

‘You didn't?’

‘I’m sorry’ He replied, scratching his head.

‘That's okay.’ 

‘Yea, I'm sorry.’ Jaebeom said without even knowing why he was apologizing again.’ I just .. don't really watch .. you know .. romantic things and everything, not really my type.’

‘What's your type?’

‘I don't know? Maybe action? Yea action sounds good.’ 

‘Next time, I'll get cast in an action movie so I can be sure you'll watch it.’ Jinyoung said.

‘Bet.’Answered the leader before coming back to Jinyoung. ‘So .. Jack D? With honey. Tastes really good.’ 

‘Why not.’

Jaebeom served him a glass with three ice cubes before handing it to him. Jinyoung lightly wet his lips with his tongue before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a first sip.

‘So how do you like it?’ The leader asked impatiently.

‘It's sweet.’ Jinyoung replied before taking a second sip.

‘Just like you.’

‘What?’ The younger one wondered.

‘know it sounded weird lol ..’ Jaebeom pointed out, pouring himself a glass ‘But I was trying to say is that you look sweet..I mean, if I had to pick a word to describe you, I would use sweet.’ He explained before drinking.

‘Well, that's cute?’

‘Yea, I guess.’ Jaebeom said raising his eyebrows. ‘How about we watch something or listen to something?’

‘Why not.’

‘What do you like?’

‘Just put something you like.’ Jinyoung replied before finishing his drink under Jaebeom's gaze.

The older one motioned for him to help himself as he looked through his channel catalog.

‘Something I like.’ He said scrolling through the channels ‘... Okay ..’

He selected a music channel.

‘Oh, I didn't expect that.’ Jinyoung said after a while.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Didn't know you were the type of guy to listen to that kind of music.’ Explained the younger.

‘Come on? Rnb and blues?’ Jaebeom wondered. ‘That's my shit, you know it.’

‘I know but this is quite .. sensual?’

‘Well, that's how I like it.’ Replied the leader.’ Sensual’ He added, looking Jinyoung straight in the eye.

Jinyoung cleared his throat before raising his glass to his lips and drinking it all at once.

‘Yo, slow down lol ... I don't know if you're good with alcohol and I don't want no problem.’

‘You won't.’ Jinyoung reassured him.’I promise.’

‘Bet.’Jaebeom replied.

And silence fell in the room. Jaebeom didn't mind it. He didn't like to talk too much and the atmosphere pleased him quite well. He was at home, warm, a glass of alcohol in his hands while his favorite music played in the background. Besides, he was in .. good company? Well, yes, you could say that. He and Jinyoung had never really been close but you could tell they were complementary in some way? They didn't know each other's personal life, each other's secrets but they had no trouble staying in the same room without it getting weird? Or maybe it was only Jaebeom who didn't find it weird. Maybe Jinyoung was feeling uncomfortable. Speaking of this one, he was looking at Jaebeom right now.

‘..What?’

Jinyoung ran his tongue over his lower lip before speaking.

‘Do you find me awkward?’ He asked.

‘Wh-What? What do you mean?’

‘I don't know, I just got the feeling you were not really interested in being friends with me.’ Explained the younger.

‘Oh..’ Said Jaebeom. ‘Fuck .. no. I'm totally cool with being friends with you. I just happened to be a loner. That's it. No hard feelings or whatever.’

‘Okay.’ Jinyoung replied a little too late before opening the first button of his shirt.

‘You hot?’ Jaebeom asked without looking at him.

‘Kind of.’ 

‘Just open your shirt.’ Answered the oldest.

‘I don't have anything under it.’ Jinyoung said.

‘So what lol? Not like we've never seen each other like..that? I mean if you're not cool with that then .. ‘

‘No.’ Said Jinyoung a little too quickly. ‘We're cool. I mean, I'm cool.’

‘If you’re cool then I’m cool too’ Jaebeom replied without really knowing why.

Jinyoung put his glass on the table before opening his buttons one by one with his trembling hands. Jaebeom looked at the television and decided to stay focused on it. He didn't want to make the younger man uncomfortable.

The two young men continued to drink in silence as Jaebeom's cats came and rubbed themselves against them from time to time. After a while, the older man waltzed his head back before letting it rest against the chair. He felt so good. He was drunk.

‘You good?’ Jinyoung asked in a slightly worried voice.

Jaebeom looked up at him and noticed that the younger one had rosy cheeks before shifting his attention to his pale and lightly sweaty chest.

‘Yea.’ Replied the leader. ‘You?’

‘I am too.’

‘Nice.’

The older man immediately waltzed his head back before closing his eyes. However, he jumped slightly when he felt a presence near him.

‘What?’

‘I don't know, I just wanted to smell you?’ The younger replied as if it was completely normal.

Jaebeom raised an eyebrow.

‘And?’

‘You smell like honey?’ Jinyoung replied in a low voice.

‘You do too.’

‘I do?’

The leader decided to not answer. He closed his eyes again before feeling Jinyoung's warm fingers along his arms. He felt an incredible shiver run through him from the touch and turned his head to the younger one.

Jinyoung wasn't looking at him, just running his thin fingers over Jaebeom's arm like it was the most interesting thing to do.

After a moment, he looked up at Jaebeom before frowning. The older man questioned him with his eyes but didn't move when Jinyoung brought his face closer to his. He brushed his lips against Jaebeom's before kissing him full on the lips.

The leader could have pushed him away, told him it wasn't a good idea, but he didn't. He just deepened the kiss before bringing his lips down to Jinyoung's neck, which he sucked on the skin. Jinyoung planted his claws lightly in the older fore's arms as his hips, seeking as much contact as possible, began to move on their own against Jaebeom's pelvis.

This one was wearing pants with very light fabric, therefore, he could quite feel Jinyoung's erection against his own. The youngest was so hard. Jaebeom even suspected him of being hard for quite a while now.

Did Jinyoung want him? Did he planned the whole thing? The thought made Jaebeom's mind twist and he grabbed Jinyoung by the hair before kissing him full on the mouth again.

The youngest moaned against the leader's half-open mouth before grabbing his pants and sliding his hand directly into it. Shit. Jinyoung's hand was so warm. The latter took Jaebeom's dick between his thin fingers before stroking the head which was already wet.

‘F-Wh-Wait.’Jaebeom suddenly said. ‘Hold on.’ He said taking a deep breath.

Jinyoung suddenly seemed to come back to reality. He withdrew his hand directly from the leader's pants before quickly getting up, nearly falling back.

‘I'm sorry.’ He said, getting as far away from Jaebeom as possible. ‘I-I'm..fuck. Im so sorry.’

‘Wh-what?’ Said Jaebeom getting up in turn. ‘No no .. I'm good, okay? We're good. Just .. Please. Come here.’

‘I'm drunk.’ Jinyoung said trying to button his shirt even though his sight was too blurry.

‘I know ..’ Jaebeom replied, approaching him. ‘Me too but it feels good. It really does. You smell good and you look pretty.’ He said taking Jinyoung's arm.

‘I'm not a girl.’ The latter replied, frowning.

‘I know ..’ Jaebeom said quickly. ‘I know. But still, you're pretty. I like it. I mean, yea .. I like you.’

‘You like me?’ Jinyoung repeated, raising an eyebrow.

‘I-‘

‘You who always acted as if I barely existed? You who never invited me for a drink or even to come spend an evening with you? Do you know how many times I've wondered what was wrong with me that you didn't want to be friends with me.’

‘I-I'm sorry.’ Jaebeom replied, wanting to take his hand but Jinyoung quickly freed himself before grabbing his sweater and rushing to the hall, put on his shoes and walk away under the helpless gaze of the leader.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little idea that crossed my mind. The ending is already written. I will publish it next Monday.


End file.
